Środkowa siostra
by ciotka klotka
Summary: Oczami Teda Tonksa. [Na potrzeby ficka kilka faktów oraz wiek niektórych osób uległ zmianie]
1. Chapter 1

_Na potrzeby ficka zmieniam kilka faktów oraz wiek kilku osób._

* * *

_Andromeda Black urodziła się w dumnym i potężnym rodzie Black. Była arystokratką w każdym calu, jednak niefortunne położenie w rodzinie – jako środkowa z trzech sióstr, sprawiły, że nie stała się rozpuszczonym nastolatkiem. Wprost przeciwnie, by wybić się wśród hałaśliwej i energicznej starszej Belli oraz dziecinnej i płaczliwej Narcyzy, Andromeda była tym dobrym dzieckiem. _

_Zawsze posłusznie wypełniała polecenia, zachowywała nienaganne maniery, a na przyjęciach bez szemrania zajmowała się młodszym kuzynostwem. Duża część jej rodziny, z uwagi na podobieństwo do starszej siostry, nazywała ją w myśli 'cichą Bellą', nie poświęcając jej większej uwagi. Również ojciec chwalił się bardziej pozostałymi dziećmi : rozbawiał towarzystwo przygodami rezolutnej Bellatrix bądź wychwalał urodę, podobnej do matki i pięknej jak laleczka Narcyzy. Jednak Cyrulla Black, matka dziewczynek faworyzowała właśnie środkową z córek, bowiem była dumna, że potrafiła tak wspaniale wychować dziecko. Na forum rodziny Andromeda została zauważona dopiero, jak po pierwszym roku Hogwartu wróciła z najlepszymi ocenami w grupie ślizgonów i jednym z najlepszych na roku. Fakt ten utrzymywał się prze kolejne lata jej nauki, a ona stała się tą 'mądrą' z sióstr Black._

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

To miał być kolejny dobry rok w życiu Teodora Tonks, tym lepszy, że jego starania zostały docenione i od tego roku miał być prefektem Hufflepuffu. Piątoroczny puchon wszedł z energią do specjalnego przedziału, położonego zaraz za lokomotywą i szeroko uśmiechnął się do zebranych. Nie przejął się faktem, że jego obecność wywołała nikłe zainteresowanie i usiadł koło siódmorocznej Marthy, ze swojego domu. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, ale nie przerwała rozmowy z rudym chłopcem noszącym odznakę prefekta naczelnego. Jednak ten skinął do niego głową.

- Hoho, witamy nowy narybek. Jestem Artur Weasley, twój prefekt naczelny.

- Ted Tonks. Witaj! Jestem zaszczycony nominacją i dam z siebie co najlepsze!

- Nie wątpię, nie wątpię. – Weasley rozejrzał się po przedziale – Poczekajmy, aż wszyscy dotrą. Tymczasem napijmy się herbatki. – zatopił zęby w kawałku ciasta – uuuu Molly, jeśli robisz tak cudowne ciasta, to musisz zostać moją żoną!

Dziewczyna siedząca naprzeciw roześmiała się.

- Ale najpierw oduczysz się mówienia z pełnymi ustami, Arturze. – jednak uśmiech, jaki mu posłała przeczył słowom, by miała jakiekolwiek obiekcje.

Ted i Martha również zostali poczęstowani ciastem, chłopiec bardzo starał się nie mówić podczas jedzenia oraz pochwalił, nawet udany placek Molly Prewett, która również była prefektem naczelnym. Nie chciał zrazić do siebie żadnej z ważnych osób już pierwszego dnia.

Tymczasem Artur zaczął spotkanie od powitania oraz przedstawienia zebranych. Cisza zapadła, gdy wymienił prefektów Slytherinu. Był to Lucjusz Malfoy oraz Andomeda Black. To nie postać Lucjusza wywołała zamieszanie, bowiem szóstoroczny student pełnił tą funkcję już rok wcześniej. Powodem konsternacji była latorośl Blacków, a ona jedynie skinęła głową i rozejrzała się po zgromadzonych. Jej twarz nie wyrażała większych emocji. Może jedynie oczy były podejrzanie świetliste.

Teodor zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna znajduje się na jego roku, ale do tej pory nie zauważył jej obecności, pomimo tego, że byłą niewątpliwie piękna. Długie, ciemne, gęste i falowane włosy otaczały twarz o jasnej karnacji i regularnych rysach, a jedyna kroplą koloru były dość ciemne i bardzo kształtne usta. Dlaczego ma wrażenie, że jej nie widział wcześniej? Sięgnął pamięcią do wspólnych zajęć i jedyną odpowiedzią, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, było, że pewnie to była jedną z tych ślizgonów, co trzymali jedynie ze swoimi. Phy, arystokratka. Do tego siostra 'czarnej wiedźmy', jak nazywali w domu obrzucającą wyzwiskami na prawo i lewo Bellatrix Black. Tak, czarną wiedźmę kojarzył bardzo dobrze, to w końcu ona go zaatakowała i potraktowała klątwą petryfikującą za nieśmiałe pytanie o drogę, jak był na pierwszym roku. Po tym nauczył się schodzić z drogi takim jak ona i nie rozmawiać, z ludźmi, którzy uważali go za gorszego od siebie. To może być ciężki rok dla zadufanej w sobie arystokratki, jeśli zamierza być prefektem, nie odzywając się do osób mugolskiego pochodzenia.

Musiał przyznać, że ta niespodziewana prefekt Slytherinu, zaciekawiła go. Ted przyłapał siebie na obserwowaniu sióstr Black, przy kolacji powitalnej. Andromeda siedziała obok swojej starszej siostry, a naprzeciw młodszej. Po chwili wiedział, czemu nie zauważył wcześniej tej dziewczyny, bo przy siostrze jej uroda nie była aż tak spektakularna. Były podobne, ale to Bella miała ciemniejsze i bardziej kręcone włosy oraz czerwieńsze usta. Do tego buchająca z niej energia przyciągała uwagę, tymczasem średnia siostra była zdystansowana. Zaskoczyła go widoczna silna zażyłość pomiędzy siostrami, które pomimo różnicy wieku siedziały razem. Szóstoroczna, piątoroczna oraz drugoroczna. Wydawały się najbardziej zgodnym rodzeństwem, jakie miał okazję oglądać. Oczywiście to najstarsza przewodziła, a pozostałe ją słuchały. W pewnym momencie ze zdziwieniem zaobserwował, jak czarna wiedźma mocno przytula siedzącą obok siostrę, było to bardzo zaskakujące. Nie podejrzewał wiedźmy o istnienie wyższych uczuć. Podążył wzrokiem po stole, Martha obserwowała to samo zdarzenie, obrócił się do tyłu, bez wątpienia w tym samym kierunku, przy stole Gryffindoru podążał wzrok prefektów naczelnych.

...

Teodor przyszedł spóźniony na pierwsze zebranie. Wyszedł odpowiednio wcześniej, ale po drodze pomógł dwójce pierwszorocznych znaleźć drogę do ich dormitorium. Chciał przemknąć cichutko, ale jego obecność została zauważona.

- Tonks! Zaczęliśmy o pełnej godzinie – to była panna Prewett – Nie będę mówić tego samego dwa razy!

Wszyscy, poza ślizgonami obejrzeli się w jego stronę. Na szczęście Martha zdeklarował się przekazać mu informacje i spotkanie poszło wcześniej zaplanowanym torem. Ted rozejrzał się. Ludzie siedzieli w jednym kręgu, jednak Lucjusz Malfoy miał obrócone siedzenie, częściowo osłaniając towarzyszkę. Dziwne. Tymczasem rozdzielano zadania i określono podział dyżurów. Po czym prefekt główny oznajmił kwadrans przerwy. Większość skierował się do stołu z przekąskami. Tymczasem prefekt puchonów podszedł do dziewczyny ze swojego domu. Nieszczęśliwie dla niego, stała ona z Prefektami Naczelnymi. Podsłuchał tym samym rozmowę.

- … to, że zażądał wyłączności na dyżury z panną Black, nawet rozwiązuje pewną niedogodność. Wyobrażasz sobie, jak mogłaby się zachowywać, gdybyśmy sparowali ją z osobą mugolskiego pochodzenia?

- Molly, dyrektor jednoznacznie wypowiedział się w tej kwestii. Została prefektem, bo wykazała się znakomitymi stopniami, a także nienagannym zachowaniem. I kazał nam nie oceniać jej, przez pryzmat siostry.

- Ta dziewczyna nas ignoruje! – to była Martha, również jak on mugolskiego pochodzenia – Taka osoba nie powinna być na tym stanowisku!

- Opinia dyrektora jest jasna. Uważa, że jest po prostu wycofana, nie możemy jej przekreślać, za to w jakiej rodzinie się urodziła.

- A ona może to robić z nami? – Martha była wyraźnie oburzona. Obróciła się i dojrzałą stojącego za nimi Teda.

- Och. Opowiem ci czego nie słyszałeś w pokoju wspólnym, chodź coś zjemy. – uśmiechnęła się

I podeszli do stołu. Kolejny raz ślizgoni stali osobno, wyraźnie zadowoleni z własnego towarzystwa. Dziwne, przecież prefekci powinni być ponad podziałami domowymi. Ted zaobserwował, jak Molly zbliżyła się do nich, nakładając sobie przysmaki, jednocześnie będąc na tyle blisko, że mogła podsłyszeć fragmenty ich rozmowy. Wróciła z pełnym talerzykiem i podeszła do puchonów.

- Dziwne – te słowa skierowała do Marthy – przypadkowo podeszłam bliżej, wiecie kogo, zanim ściszyli głos usłyszałam, jak ONA opowiada, jakąś historię. Niestety, nie wiem, kogo dotyczyła.

- Phy. Arystokraci! Pewnie praprapradziadków, o których tylko oni wiedzą.

- Zaskoczyło mnie zachowanie Lucjusza. W zeszłym roku, choć zachowywał pozory integracji z nami.

- Sugerujesz, że może być nią zainteresowany, jako kandydatką na żonę? – Marthy oczy się rozjaśniły, uwielbiała romantyczne historie – Jak oni stoją w hierarchii? Wiesz?

- Blackówny, to najlepsze partie, z tego co wiem. A Malfoy posiada znaczny majątek, co do statusu rodzinnego, nie mam pojęcia.

- Mogę wam powiedzieć, że.. – wciął się w dyskusję, stojący obok prefekt Ravenclawu, Amadusz Whiterose – .. stoi wystarczająco wysoko, by startować. I uważam, że to właśnie robi.

Na te słowa cała grupa obróciła się w stronę obmawianych ślizgonów. Ci nie stykali się żadną częścią ciała, ich twarze patrząc z boku, prezentowały się neutralnie, a jednak coś zdawało się wisieć w powietrzu. Może to systematyczne poprawianie włosów przez Malfoya albo sztywna postawa Andromedy? Jeśli coś było na rzeczy, to oboje znakomicie kamuflowali uczucia.

...

Czas młodego perfekta biegł szybko, na cotygodniowych spotkaniach zdawał relację ze swojej pracy i coraz bardziej zwracała jego uwagę Panna Black. Była piękna i ciągła obecność obok niej blondwłosego Lucjusza, dodatkowo podkreślała jej urodę. Z daleka widoczna była ich precyzyjność ruchów: szli, jakby wiecznie tańczyli, mówili w sposób składny i rozważny, ponadto wyglądali perfekcyjnie, w każdym calu.

Musiał przyznać, że nie był jedyną osobą, na których robili wrażenie. Podczas wypowiedzi Adromedy, sala cichła a chłopcy rzucali na nią ukradkowe spojrzenia, gdy podczas ich własnych przemówień obdarzała ich zainteresowaniem. Lucjusz wydawała się być zadowolony z zainteresowania, jakim cieszyła się jego towarzyszka, jednak nie pozwalał nikomu innemu jej obsługiwać. Bowiem ją wyręczał i nadskakiwał prawie na każdym kroku : otwierał drzwi, podsuwał krzesło, donosił kawę. Zabawne, że pomimo niechęci, dość szybko dobre maniery dwójki ślizgonów zaczęły być kopiowane przez pozostałych prefektów. Mniej i bardziej udanie. Zaś dziewczęta naśladowały upięcia włosów i sposób poruszania się. Już nikt nie podjadał ciasteczek podczas części oficjalnej, skończyło się przekrzykiwanie, zaś dziewczęta traktowano z większym szacunkiem.

Ostatecznemu przełamaniu złego nastawienia do Andromedy, pomógł talent tej ostatniej do uczynienia najprostszych rzeczy pięknymi. Kiedy po raz pierwszy nadzorowała przygotowania poczęstunku na spotkanie prefektów, wszystkim zabrakło odwagi, by ruszyć, choć jedno ciastko. Pierwsza odezwała się prefekt naczelna:

- Adromedo, chciałbym, byś pomogła przy strojeniu Wielkiej Sali na Halloween.

- Z przyjemnością, panno Prewett. Oczekuję jednak, że będę miała ostateczne słowo, odnośnie dekoracji, jedzenia i wyboru atrakcji.

Pomimo panującej w gronie zasady, arystokratka w dalszym ciągu odmawiała przejścia na ty z osobami niższego stanu, jednak nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by okazał wobec kogoś nieuprzejmość. Musieli po prostu zaakceptować ten fakt, sami czasem powiedzieli do niej po imieniu, co Lucjusz z całą stanowczością korygował. Jednak tym razem tego nie zrobił.

- To oczywiste, skoro masz coś firmować swoim Nazwiskiem.

I rozejrzał się, po zgromadzonych, by nawet nie raczyli temu zaprzeczać.

...

Ted był oburzony tym wywyższaniem, podobnie jak połowa z pozostałych. Jednak zmienił zdanie, jak zobaczył efekt. Było jednocześnie świątecznie i nieprawdopodobnie gustownie, tematem przewodnim były morskie potwory, w dekoracjach dominowały odcienie błękitu oraz lazuru, zaś przekąski układały się w roślinne wici oraz ukwiały, rafy. Niespodziewaną atrakcją było zaczarowanie okien tak, jakby za nimi znajdowało się akwarium (można było obserwować przepływające ryby) zaś po wniesieniu deserów rozpoczął się syreni koncert. W to wszystko wtopione zostały tradycyjne halloweenowe ozdoby, całość robiła wrażenie jakby sam Neptun zaprosił ich na przyjęcie. Puchon podskórnie musiał przyznać wyższość arystokratów w dziedzinie organizacji oraz umiejętności czynienia rzeczy pięknymi. Nawet dyrektor okazał zachwyt i przy powitaniu osobiście podziękował środkowej siostrze, zaś po udanym przyjęciu uczynili to prefekci naczelni. Podziw na twarzy Molly był widoczny z daleka.

...

Kolejną okazją do wykazania się dla panny Black byłoby Boże Narodzenie. Jednak Andromeda odmówiła pomocy w przygotowaniach, zasłaniając się sumami. A Lucjusz tego nie skomentował. Wszyscy byli skołowani. Plotki zaczęły się, jak tylko ślizgoni opuścili salę

- Co się stało naszej arystokratce? Uznała, że wystarczy pokazać, co potrafi, a dalej mamy się męczyć sami ? Kilku z nas ma w tym roku owutemy, a nie stoimy fochów! – Molly oparła ramiona na biodrach i złośliwie zmrużyła oczy.

- Nie powinnam, ale podobno, po ostatnim przyjęciu – to była krukonka, Salomea MacFarlane, jedyna z dziewczyn, z którą Blackówna przeszła na ty – Bellatrix skrytykowała 'rozdrabnianie rodowych zdolności na niegodnych'.

- Hyyyyyy – powiedziały chórem pozostałe prefektki, zaś naczelna dodała – ta wiedźma pewnie jest zazdrosna! Jakby było ją za co podziwiać! Sama by nie poświęciła bezinteresownie czasu, żmija!

- Wiesz – Wtrącił się Artur – Może zainteresowanie dyrektora też nie pomogło. Ta rodzina jest znana z niechęci do Dumbledora.

- Powinni być dumni, że sam dyrektor osobiście pochwalił.. ech, wśród tych ważniaków, nie obraź się Salomeo, nic nie jest normalne!

- Już się nie emocjonuj. – chłodno zakończył Amadeusz z Ravenclawu – Ważniejsze jest pytanie, dlaczego Malfoy jej nie poparł?

- Przecież nic nie powiedział – ośmielił się wtrącić Ted. Ale zgromadzeni spojrzeli na niego przelotnie i wrócili do dyskusji.

- Obstawiam walkę o wpływy – dodał krukon.

- Będzie ciekawie, siostra się łatwo nie podda – Mruknął Artur

A dziewczyny tylko kiwały głowami. Jedynie Ted nie do końca rozumiał.

...

Prefekt puchonów wychodził skołowany z pierwszego grudniowego spotkania, towarzyszyła mu Martha. Jednak jego myśli krążyły wokół dziwnego zachowania 'naszych arystokratów', jak pomiędzy sobą nazywali prefektów ze Slytherinu. Po tym, jak Weasley ogłosił, że on oraz panna Prewett nie mogą spędzić świąt w zamku, a dyrektor to zaaprobował i w efekcie oczekuje pozostania minimum czterech, w tym przynajmniej dwóch ze starszych roczników, po sali przebiegł szum niezadowolenia. Zwyczajem było, że zostawali prefekci naczelni oraz dwoje prefektów domów. Tym razem naczelni mieli inne, bliżej niesprecyzowane plany. To właśnie Lucjusz, po krótkiej dyskusji z siedzącą obok Andromedą, jako pierwszy zaproponował ich kandydaturę. Było to tak niespodziewane, że wszystkim zabrakło słow. Po podobnej rozmowie dołączyli prefekci z Ravenclawu. Tego roku porządku w święta mieli pilnować sami czystokrwiści.

W połowie drogi, prefekt Hufflepuffu przerwała milczenie.

- Sprytnie to Lucjusz rozegrał. Nie uważasz?

- Pozostanie w zamku? Ja wole z rodziną. Nawet, jeśli otrzymał dodatkowe przywileje.

- Nie rozumiesz, młody, nie rozumiesz.

- Martha, ty wiesz dlaczego naczelni tak postąpili, prawda?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Nie była tajemnicą jej przyjaźń z panną Prewett.

- Nic na pewno, ale się domyślam – dodała z szerokim uśmiechem.

...

W nowym roku wszystko wydawało się być takie samo. To znaczy, w niewinnych obserwacjach przez Teda prefektów Slytherinu. Zachowywali się poprawnie, nawet uprzejmie pogratulowali Molly i Arturowi zaręczyn. I dalej nic nie wskazywało, na to, by się jakakolwiek romantyczna więź pomiędzy nimi nawiązała. A jednak jedna rzecz uległa zmianie, co zaobserwował podczas jednego z sobotnich śniadań. Siostry Black siedziały, jak zawsze razem, pogrążone w rozmowie, pod przewodnictwem Bellatrix. I w pewnym momencie podszedł do nich Malfoy, odciągając na chwilę średnią. Wzrok jakim obdarzyła go najstarsza nie mógł być przypadkowy, wyraźnie go nie znosiła.

I nie był jedynym, który to zaobserwował. Pewnego razu idąc za Marthą podsłuchał jej rozmowę z Salomeą.

- Wyobraź sobie, że Bella krzyczała na Andy – Ted pomyślał sobie, że pierwszy raz słyszy to zdrobnienie i podoba mu się, a szóstoroczna krukonka kontynuowała – że wszędzie chodząc z tym 'nuworyszem' przestaje być dobrą partią dla prawdziwych arystokratów…

- oooooch. Co za s…! - Martha złapała powietrze – Przepraszam, wiesz co mam na myśli..

- Wydzierała się na nią, że psuje szanse swoich sióstr na przyzwoity mariaż. – po czym dodała ciszej – Zdeklarowała, że jeśli Rudolfus odwoła ich zaręczyny, to przeklnie ją i jej ukochanego tak, by żadne z nich nie mogło mieć potomków.

- Nie! Nie mogę, skąd ona się wzięła! Własnej siostrze! – prychnęła ze złością - Czy ten Malfoy naprawdę tak nisko stoi?

- Wcale nie. Jego rodzina jest mniej starożytna, jednak szanowana i jedocześnie znacznie bogatsza, niż Cygnusa i Druelli Black.

- Czyli pospolita s…! Przepraszam, wredna, złośliwa, arystokratyczna sucz! Uuuch!

...

Nadeszła wiosna. Teodor z uwagi na zbliżające się egzaminy miał mniej czasu na obserwację domniemanej pary. Ponadto zachowanie sióstr podczas posiłków wskazywały na pełną harmonię, więc nie spodziewał się dalszych rewelacji. Jednak się pomylił. Przed jednym ze spotkań, kolejny raz był świadkiem dyskusji, tym razem toczącej się w większym gronie.

- Słyszeliście, że 'nasi arystokraci' mają się zaręczyć? – to była uwielbiająca plotki, Salomea

- A ty nie masz ważniejszych tematów? – dodał Amadeusz, jednocześnie potwierdzając – Tak się składa, że słyszałem o tym w pokoju wspólnym, to ty rozpuściłaś plotki?

- Nie – oburzyła się krukonka – nasze całe środowisko huczy. – ściszyła głos – podobno Bella - rozejrzała się uważnie, gdy nie dostrzegła obmawianych ślizgonów kontynuowała – w zeszłym roku śmiała się z Andy, że niepotrzebnie się tyle uczy, bo rodzice nie pozwolą jej pójść do pracy. Nawet w ministerstwie …

Molly i Martha wciągnęły głośno powietrze, obie miały roziskrzony wzrok oraz wypieki na twarzy.

- Teraz poszła plotka – kontynuowała Salomea – że Andromeda ma wziąć ślub zaraz po skończeniu Hogwartu i jako młoda mężatka, do czasu urodzenia dzieci, będzie mogła podjąć pracę. Podobno popierają jej ambicje zarówno Malfoyowie, jak i Blackowie, a Bella, no cóż jest wściekła!

Dziewczyny wydały z siebie okrzyk dzikiej radości.

- Jeszcze słyszałam, że podobno już są po wstępnych rozmowach. – dodała zadowolona– I zaręczyny mają się odbyć na dniach.

Studentki dyskutowały dalej, a Ted uciekł do własnych myśli. Dlaczego, najpiękniejsza dziewczyna, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, już jest przyobiecana innemu? I on nawet nie ma do niej startu. Zdegustowany odszedł od rozemocjowanego towarzystwa, niespodziewanie dla niego, w drugim końcu pomieszczenia siedzieli zatopieni w rozmowie, ślizgoni. Ze wstydu, że prawdopodobnie słyszeli większość krzyków, puchon zaczerwienił się po mieszki włosów. Lucjusz, który na niego w tej samej chwili spojrzał, tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi. I powrócił do rozmowy z Andromedą Black, najpiękniejszą kobietą, która nigdy nawet nie spojrzy na Teda Tonksa inaczej, niż na chłopca z Hogwartu mugolskiego pochodzenia. Pewnie nawet nie zapamięta jego nazwiska ani nie skinie głową, jeśli się miną gdzieś na ulicy.

...

Podsumowując, w drodze powrotnej rok, Ted musiał przyznać, że nie był aż tak udany. Co prawda był zadowolony z tego, jak mu poszły egzaminy i zebrał pochwałę, za sumienne wywiązywanie się z obowiązków prefekta. Zyskał też nowe przyjaźnie, pomimo iż część opuszczała w tym roku Hogwart, to obiecali sobie, z Arturem oraz Marthą, utrzymać kontakt. Jednak wracał do domu ze złamanym sercem. I miał prawie trzy miesiące na wyleczenie się z niego, bo ta dziewczyna nigdy nie będzie jego.

Puchon obrócił się do siedzących z nim w przedziale prefektów, byli tu wszyscy poza ślizgonami. Typowe, pomyślał. Za rok zabraknie Artura, Molly oraz Marthy. Przyjrzał się siedzącej naprzeciwko piątorocznej gryfonce, Anne Purewhite, ta odwzajemniła uśmiech. A Ted zbeształ się myśli, że zamiast błądzić za mrzonkami, powinien skupić się na tych, którzy są obok. A, wtedy kolejny rok, będzie lepszy. Tym pocieszony wdał się w dyskusję z przyjaciółmi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2. **

Prawie wbiegnięcie w zwartą grupę, przy jednoczesnym pozostaniu niezauważonym nie było niczym nowym dla Teodora Tonksa. Jakby status mugolskiego pochodzenia automatycznie zapewniał mu niewidoczność. Pozorną oczywiście. W pewnych kręgach w dobrym tonie było, takich jak on nie zauważać. Tym razem, mimo iż niemal potrącił kilku pierwszorocznych uczniów, to dla nowego prefekta naczelnego, Lucjusza Malfoya, był mniej istotny, niż bucząca mucha. Ted zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział wcześniej o tegorocznych nominacjach zarządców, bowiem Dubledore wysłał mu sowę pod koniec sierpnia. Wtedy został poinformowany o niefortunnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Na dziecięciu prefektów, on jeden był mugolskiego pochodzenia, Anne z Gryffindoru oraz Eva z Ravenclawu były półkrwi, resztę stanowili czystokrwiści, z czego cztery były z wyższej sfery. I z tych arystokratów, wywodziła się dwójka prefektów naczelnych: Lucjusz Malfoy oraz Salomea MacFarlane. Podobno dyrektor nie mógł podjąć innego wyboru.

Ted wszedł razem z Gryffonami do przedziału, zanim usiadł, dowiedział się, że od tego roku siedzenia będą opisywane, dla porządku, jak dodała nowa naczelna. Bez zdziwienia zanotował, że jego miejsce znajduje się przy drzwiach. Sygnaturka zmian, pomyślał i odsunął do siebie ponure myśli, zagłębiając się w rozmowie z Anne Purewhite. Drobniutka blondynka nieco wydoroślała przez wakacje, pomyślał. I niesamowicie uśmiech rozjaśnia jej twarz.

...

Lucjusz Malfoy poprosił o ciszę, by przedstawić nowych wśród zgromadzonych. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł piątoroczny ślizgon – cichy, ale obdarzony bystrym spojrzeniem Hubbert Trimble, ta postać stanowiła dla Teda zagadkę, nie wiedział nic o jego pochodzeniu ani poglądach. Kolejną z przedstawionych była Eva Ribbon, przemądrzała i głośna prymuska, której uwagi, dość często można było słyszeć w bibliotece. Z pogardą odnosiła się do ludzi mniej pojętnych od siebie. Tymczasem naczelny przeszedł do prezentacji ostatniej osoby - Xylomeny MacFarlane, puchonki, która siedziała przy oknie, obok swojej siostry Salomei. Do piątorocznej odezwała się również Andromeda.

- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś – uśmiechnęła się szeroko do rudoblond dziewczyny – po zajmowaniu się moimi kuzynami, żaden figiel, ci nie będzie straszny.

- O tak, z Syriuszem, miałam niezłą przeprawę. – roześmiała się – jak byłam dzieckiem, to przyznam jego energia mnie przerażała. To co, już za rok zacznie roznosić Hogwart?

Do śmiechu dołączył Lucjusz i Salomea. A Ted przyjrzał się młodszej pannie MacFarlane, jak przyjechała to była jedną z tych słodkich i nieśmiałych dziewcząt, jakich pełno w jego domu. Jeśli dobrze kojarzył, na chwilę obecną ma dwie bliskie przyjaciółki na roku, ale nigdy nie zauważył, by źle się odnosiła do osób mugolskiego pochodzenia. Sprawiała wrażenie cichej i sympatycznej osoby. I miał nadzieję, że towarzystwo tych prefektów, tego nie zmieni.

A prefekt naczelny podał jeszcze kilka ważnych informacji, w tym wymienił dziewczęta, które wróciły jak mężatki. Jedno było dość zaskakujące:

- Panna Black stała się Panią Lastrange .

Po tych słowach większość spojrzała na siedzącą w przedziale, jak sądzili do tej pory, pannę Black.

- Pan Malfoy miał na myśli moją starszą siostrę, obecnie panią Bellatrix Lastrange. – po czym rzuciła zagadkowe spojrzenie w kierunku swojego narzeczonego.

Ted pozwolił sobie na dokładne przyjrzenie się Andromedzie, pomimo iż zamierzał sobie odpuścić. Była równie piękna, o ile nie piękniejsza niż rok temu. Znacznie częściej się uśmiechała, a może miał na to wpływ fakt, że siedziała obok ukochanego, a naprzeciw znajomym z dzieciństwa? Rozkwitła i sprawiała wrażenie przystępniejszej, niż rok temu. Niestety, ciągle była najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką widział, a on dalej nie miał szans na zainteresowanie z jej strony.

...

Po drugiej stronie stołu dyrektor upił kolejny łyk herbaty.

- Mówisz, że nie poinformowali cię o przesunięciu czasu spotkania?

Ted skrzywił się i pokiwał głową.

- W rezultacie byłem od połowy. Anne twierdzi, że myślała, że wiem od Xylomeny.

- Mógł to być przypadek.

- Dyrektorze. – powiedział z rezygnacją Ted

- Zazwyczaj nie ingeruję w spotkania prefektów. Jednak masz rację, trzy takie przypadki w ciągu dwóch tygodni wskazują na ….

- Uważam, że chcą mnie przekonać do rezygnacji z funkcji.

- Kogo masz na myśli?

- Malfoy, - Ted zatrzymał się i z pewnym wahaniem dodał - Black, MacFarlane, oczywiście nie mam dowodów.

- Porozmawiam z prefektami naczelnymi. Czy ktoś jeszcze jest nieodpowiednio traktowany?

- Wilhelm Trent. – brwi dyrektora się uniosły – To po części wina tego, jak mówi. Oraz jak wygląda.

- To dobry uczeń, ze starej rodziny.

- Irlandzkiej, dyrektorze. Will jest dość niechlujny, Malfoy kilka razy czytał jego raporty na głosy, by zaprezentować, jak nie pisać. Ponadto przerywa mu, jak wtrąca slangowe słowa.

- Tak. – Dumbledore przełożył kartki i wyciągnął dropsy, którymi chciał poczęstować ucznia, ale ten odmówił – Wiem Teodorze, że korespondujesz z panem Weasleyem.

- Owszem, polubiliśmy się.

- Nie jestem zaskoczony, bowiem był dobrym prefektem naczelnym. Z mojej strony zrobię wszystko, byś nie czuł się zmuszony zrezygnować. A teraz, chciałbym cię prosić o drobną przysługę.

- Zrobię co w mojej mocy, dyrektorze.

- Wiem, chłopcze. Chciałbym byś przychodził do mnie raz w tygodniu. Powiedzmy w piątki, pół godziny przed śniadaniem oraz, jeśli wydarzy się coś, co cię zaniepokoi. Chcę byś mnie informował o wszystkim, co może świadczyć o dyskryminowaniu osób mugolskiego pochodzenia, oraz innych nieprawidłowościach, jakich mogliby się dopuścić prefekci.

- Cieszę się, że dyrektor nie uznaje tego za błahe.

- Nigdy nie jestem obojętny na krzywdę moich uczniów. A teraz czas na ciebie.

Ted wstawał z fotela, gdy usłyszał jeszcze:

- Jak będziesz wychodził z pokoju wspólnego, to skieruj się w stronę ślepego korytarza. Za ostatnim z portretów jest ukryte przejście pod mój gabinet. Oszczędzi ci to czasu ranem.

...

Kończyła się uczta Halloweenowa. Wielka sala została ucharakteryzowana na ruiny zamczyska, na ścianach wisiały zbroje, na środku holu leżał dywan zszyty z kilku zwierzęcych futer. W tym roku postawiono na bogaty program artystyczny, prefekci domów mieli przygotować atrakcje w grupach. Tedowi jako partner przypadł Will. Chłopcy długo nie mieli pomysłu, stąd przeszła propozycja Irlandczyka, by zrobić show z tresowanymi szczurami. Akurat był posiadaczem rozgarniętej pary. Występowali jako pierwsi, oni dwaj oraz szczury we frakach. Pomysłem był układ prosty układ taneczny, który mieli wykonywać synchronicznie, dwaj chłopcy oraz szczury. Poszło prawie bezbłędnie i zebrali duże brawa.

Anne oraz Eva przeprowadziły pokaz sztuczek magicznych z kolorowymi płynami, mieniącymi się bańkami mydlanymi oraz zmieniającymi kolory królikami. Był to akcent nastawiony na najmłodszą grupę i wśród nich zebrały brawa. Amadeusz oraz Hubbert odegrali scenkę z popularnego romansu, oboje przebrani za panny na wydaniu, wypatrujące przyszłych kandydatów. Przedstawienie było prześmiewcze i zabawne, kilka grup starszych chłopców domagało się bisów. Lucjusz oraz Andromeda zaprezentowali pokaz bardzo zaawansowanych czarów, dziewczyna okazała się niezła w transformacji cech fizycznych. Natomiast to, co miał do zaprezentowania Malfoy było poza klasyfikacją, bo na chwilę wszyscy mieli wrażenie, że zamek się rozpada i dosłownie niebo (magicznie widoczne zamiast sufitu)spadnie im na głowę. Utalentowany w iluzjach chłopak dostał owacje na stojąco od samego Dumbledora.

Część artystyczną zamknęły siostry MacFarlane. Wyszły ubrane w rodowy strój szkocki, na podium pojawiła się trzyosobowa orkiestra i dziewczyny zaczęły tańczyć. Po zakończeniu skłoniły się, a klaszczący i podrygujący dyrektor zaprosił na parkiet nauczycielkę transmutacji, po nich dołączyły kolejne pary. Godzinę później, na pół godziny przed ciszą nocną ucztę uznano oficjalnie z zakończoną.

...

Ale potem przyszły gorsze chwile. W przeciągu dwóch tygodni, w mroźny listopadowy wieczór zaatakowano dwójkę, samotnie idących uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Ich pamięci sięgające tego zostały wyczyszczone, zaś z obrażeń szkolna pielęgniarka wywnioskowała użycie na nich kilku nieprzyjemnych klątw. Całe grono nauczycielskie było tym faktem zaniepokojone. Dyrektor zwiększył ilość dyżurów tak, że na raz patrolowały zamek przynajmniej trzy pary prefektów bądź dwie pary plus nauczyciel. Uczniowie mieli chodzić w parach, lub większych grupach.

Coś się wydarzyło podczas pierwszego grudniowego piątku. Ted miał dyżur razem z Willem, z którym po wspólnej prezentacji się dość blisko zaprzyjaźnił, dodatkowo towarzyszyła in Anne, do miesiąca oficjalna dziewczyna Teda. Wspólnie przemierzali korytarz na drugim piętrze, po którym mieli pójść wyżej, lecz dziewczyna zwróciła uwagę na dźwięk dochodzący z przejścia na dół. Ostrożnie zeszli na dół, a tam przerażony drugoroczny krukon trząsł się pod ścianą. Jego napastnicy stali w ciemności, trudno było ocenić ich ilość. Anne, jak prawdziwa gryffonka się ruszyła z krzykiem, jej śladem podążył Will. Ścigały ich promienie klątw. Tymczasem rozsądniej myślący Ted posłał zaklęcie alarmujące pomiędzy napastników. Rozległ się trudny do zniesienia dźwięk połączony z pulsującym światłem. Napastnicy zakryli uszy i uciekli. Na korytarzu pozostali kulący się prefekci oraz ofiara, kilka sekund później dyrektor osobiście wyłączył alarm. Następnego dnia po cichu wydalono dwójkę uczniów, ślizgonów. Pomimo uspokajających gestów dyrektora, powietrze w szkole stało się gęstsze, coś miało nadejść.

...

Tego roku na święta miało zostać jedynie dziesięciu uczniów, więc dyrektor pozwolił wszystkim prefektom spędzić je z rodziną. Przystali na to ochoczo. Już w drodze na pociąg powrotny prefekt puchonów ,przystanął w tłumie, obok swojego naczelnego, który rozmawiali z jakąś starszą parą.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję i jestem zaszczycona mogąc spędzić święta w takim gronie – powiedziała roześmiana Andromeda, najwyraźniej znajdująca się obok Lucjusza.

- Kochana, jesteś zawsze mile widziana. Cieszę się, że mój syn wybrał tak idealną przyszłą żonę.

Ach. Tedowi momentalnie się popsuł humor, czyli Jego Andy spędziła święta z rodzicami Malfoya. Nie ma co się oszukiwać, ich relacja musi być poważna. Przybity szedł za nimi do pociągu. Podsłyszane słowa zaskoczyły go.

- Dziękuję Lucjuszu – to był wysoki głos Andy

- Przecież to drobiazg. I właściwie, to jestem wdzięczy twojej siostrze – na co dziewczyna obróciła się w jego kierunku ze złością na twarzy – gdyby nie ona, nie spędzilibyśmy tego tygodnia razem. – powiedział patrząc jej głęboko w oczy

- Tak. – dziewczyna roześmiała się – To zabawne. – Lucjusz poprawił włosy wpadające jej w oczy – Chciała zniechęcić mnie do ciebie, twierdząc, że żywisz podobne poglądy, jak ona. Cieszę się, że przestałam z nią tak często poprzestawać.

- Tak, to interesujące. – dodał Malfoy i zmienił temat na zachwyty nad piękny i mało przydatnym drobiazgiem, jaki dostał od niej na święta.

Tymczasem Ted podjął trop. Odczepił się od tej pary i poszukiwał wzrokiem sióstr panny Black. Poszedł w odpowiednim momencie, by usłyszeć:

- ….niby taka inteligentna, a głupia! – warknęła Bellatrix obserwując swoją siostrę i jej narzeczonego

- Pięknie razem wyglądają – westchnęła Narcyza – Pomyślałaś, że jej złość na ciebie, przybliżyła ich?

- Tak – wiedźma się roześmiała – Z deszczu pod rynnę. Przecież Malfoy tylko się stroi w piórka. Jestem z nim w grupie, już siódmy rok. I co, wydaje jej się, że nie znam jego poglądów? Chłopakowi zależy na dobrej opinii u dyrektora, ale w głębi ducha jest taki sam, jak ja, czy wyrzuceni Ferdynard i Thomas. Przecież tylko pokazywali temu mieszańcowi, gdzie jego miejsce.

- Nie denerwuj się Bello, boli mnie głowa jak zaczynasz syczeć.

- Już jestem spokojna. Zastanawiam się, co z Dusi jeszcze wyjdzie.

- Co masz na myśli, Bello? - wyraźnie zaniepokoiła się blondynka

- Kiedyś myślałam, że jest po prostu sztywniakiem i prymusem. Teraz myślę, czy ona czasem nie żywi sympatii do wszelkich zdrajców krwi, mieszańców i szlam.

- grrruh. Jak w ogóle możesz tak mówić? Przecież to nasza, mądra Dusia! Zawsze wiedziała jak się zachować i czego nie należy robić. Ona nigdy nie postąpi wbrew obyczajom i rodzinie!

- Tak, chyba masz Cissy rację. – odpowiedziała z ociąganiem najstarsza siostra Black.

...

Teodor powrócił do praktyk obserwowania pary arystokratów. Rozpoczął od zebrania faktów. Siostry Black się rozdzieliły: wiedźma wykorzystywała każdy weekend do spędzenia czasu z mężem, wtedy Andromeda spędzała czas z Malfoyem, zaś najmłodsza z koleżankami. W pozostałe dni siadywały razem na śmiadaniach, ale już nie śmiały się tak często, wciąż prym wiodła najstarsza, średnia była cicha i skupiona, zaś najmłodsza starała się łagodzić starcia. Natomiast obserwując parę, Malfoy i Andy, nie zachowali się jak pozostałe zakochane pary, właściwie to byli dość sztywni, przynajmniej w oficjalnych gronie. Będąc obok siebie nie stykali się żadną częścią ciała, o pocałunkach nie wspominając, nigdy nie widział ich idących za rękę. Jak sięgnął pamięcią, to jedynie obrazy bliskiej relacji pochodziły z początku roku, gdy siedzieli pod drzewem w pewnym oddaleniu od reszty oraz odsłanianie włosów z twarzy jakie zaobserwował na dworcu. Czyli powinien zaobserwować ich poza murami Hogwartu, na przykład podczas weekendu w Hogsmeade. Z gotowym planem udał się do dyrektora, a ten wypożyczył mu przydatny gadżet, zmieniacz czasu.

...

- Ma pan wiele szczęścia, że pozostał niezauważonym. – dyrektor oderwał wzrok od kominka na siedzącego obok niego ucznia.

Ted ciągle patrzył na płomienie.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że jest aż tak źle. – potarł zaczerwienione oczy – Ci wszyscy ludzie. To jacyś fanatycy!

- Muszę ze wstydem przyznać, że większość chodziła do tej szkoły, łącznie z Tomem.

- Tomem?

- Gdyby był na spotkaniu, twoja obecność zostałaby zauważona. Niezwykle potężny młody czarodziej. Niestety, obrał niewłaściwą drogę.

- Proszę nie winić siebie, dyrektorze. Jestem pewnie, że Pan zrobił wszystko, co było możliwe.

- Być może. Skoro wiemy, gdzie była pani Lastrange z mężem oraz kilku innych uczniów, to łatwiej będzie opracować plan działania.

- Panie dyrektorze. – Ted na moment się zatrzymał – Pomimo, iż Malfoy spędził cały dzień w towarzystwie narzeczonej oraz kilku innych osób w eleganckiej kawiarni, to słowa podsłuchane na peronie…

- Ludzie się zmieniają, Panie Tonks. A ja chcę wierzyć, że ta zakochana dwójka spędza czas na obmyślaniu wspólnego życia, nie zaś przewrotu w magicznym świecie.

- Przecież to kobiety są bardziej podatne na sugestie, co, jeśli Andromeda ulegnie presji siostry i Malfoya? Pan wybaczy, dyrektorze, ale nie wierzę w tego człowieka.

- To, że mam nadzieję na reformację tego utalentowanego czarodzieja, nie jest jednoznaczne z lekceważeniem zagrożenia. Na chwilę obecną bardziej niepokojące są postawy kilku innych uczniów. – dyrektor położył rękę na ramieniu Teda – Proszę więcej się tak nie narażać. Jestem wdzięczny za te informacje, ale Pana życie jest cenniejsze. A teraz życzę dobrych snów, Panie Tonks.

...

Ted po raz kolejny został zaskoczony przez zbliżającą się wiosnę. Pewnego wieczora Anne wyciągnęła go na spacer. Wracali zadowoleni do zamku, gdy dziewczyna kazał mu się schować. Po chwili również on zauważył grupę uczniów z ostatniego roku, zmierzających do zakazanego lasu. Panna Purewhite miała ochotę ich śledzić oraz wlepić im szlabany, ale chłopak ją powstrzymał. Dyrektor ostatnio nie pozostawił mu złudzeń, że to niebezpieczne. Po krótkiej naradzie para chciała pobiec, go powiadomić, ale okazało się to niepotrzebne, bo po świeżych śladach uczniów pomykał cień, dostrzegalny jedynie przez odciski butów w topniejącym śniegu. Po małych odstępach musiał być to Flitwick.

...

Nadszedł czerwiec. Do tego czasu grupy starszych uczniów odbywały kary za zgromadzenia po ciszy nocnej oraz wyjścia do zakazanego lasu jeszcze kilkukrotnie. Ted z Anne wypoczywali na błoniach w ostatni weekend szkoły. W pewnym momencie podbiegł do nich Amadeusz z Ravenclawu, z informacją, że wszyscy prefekci mają zebrać uczniów w Wielkiej Sali. Ted zerwał się i pomógł wstać dziewczynie. W ciągu godziny sala została zapełniona. Przed uczniów wyszedł dyrektor.

- Dziś doszło do karygodnego aktu. Dwie drugoroczne uczennice zostały potraktowane najgorszymi z klątw. Chciałem powiadomić wszystkich, że ten czyn spotka się z surową karą. – kiwnął w kierunku Hagrida, gajowego, a ten wyciągnął dwóch szóstorocznych uczniów z tłumu. – Pan Crabble z Ravenclawu oraz Pan Trimbaud z Slytherinu zostają dziś wydaleni ze szkoły. Bez możliwości powrotu w przyszłym roku. – Dumbledore spojrzał srogo w ich kierunku – Panowie, powiadomię o wszystkim waszych rodziców oraz ministerstwo. Jeśli będziecie zainteresowani zdawaniem owutemów, to ministerstwo powinno przeprowadzić dla was indywidualny termin. A teraz zapraszam przed bramę szkoły, powinien tam już czekać powóz z waszymi rzeczami.

Tymczasem McGonagall poprosiła o ciszę i obwieściła nowe zarządzenie dyrektora, w którym każdy akt przemocy na tle rasistowskim będzie surowo karany oraz odnotowany w magistracie. Po chwili dodała, że wyzwiska również podlegają karze. Ponadto do końca dnia obowiązuje zakaz opuszczania szkoły.

...

Andromeda w długiej, ciemnozielonej sukni maszerowała po peronie. Wydawała się zdeterminowana dopilnować, by żaden ze studentów nie pozostał we wiosce. Ted przyznał, że było to jak na nią dość dziwne zachowanie. Co nie znaczyło, że zaniedbywał swoje obowiązki, po prostu zazwyczaj ograniczała się do delikatnej rady, zwrócenia uwagi. Nie angażowała się fizycznie i nie przejmowała przesadnie marudami. W oderwaniu od zachowania, musiał przyznać, że głęboka zieleń jej służyła. A odrobina wysiłku dodała jej arystokratycznej wyniosłości, dozę świeżości. Zaobserwował jeszcze , jak w pewnej chwili podeszła do niej młodsza siostra, ale prefekt tylko syknęła coś przez zęby. Nie obdarzyła też najmniejszym spojrzeniem swojego narzeczonego. Dziwne było to wszystko.

Puchon chciał kontynuować obserwację w przedziale prefektów, ale ślizgonka patrzyła uparcie na swoje dłonie oraz wyszła krótko po podsumowaniu, niedługo później jej śladem podążył prefekt naczelny. Panny MacFarlane wymieniły się zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami. A Ted został złapany za rękę przez blondwłosą Gryfonkę i wypadły mu z głowy myśli o podsłuchiwaniu pewnej zadufanej pary.


End file.
